There are many types and styles of pumps intended to administer liquids, medications, and solutions intravenously. Such pumps (commonly called "IV pumps") operate in various ways; for example, by syringe, diaphragm, peristaltic, and fluid pressure action.
Because of their intended use, IV pumps must meet stringent requirements for accuracy and safety. IV pumps also require periodic certification of their physical, functional, and electrical performance characteristics.
Today, testing and certification of IV pumps are typically performed by facilities with trained technical staffs. The pump owner loses use of the pump during shipment of the pump to the test facility, and while the pump facility performs its services and ships the pump back.
There is a need for a system that a non-technical person can conveniently use to test and completely certify IV pump performance on site, without assistance of often distant test facilities.